Semiconductor device fabrication typically includes a final stage of encasing or encapsulating the integrated circuit into a supporting case or package.
In some implementations, such as a ball grid array (BGA) surface-mount packaging for integrated circuits, it is desirable to provide an integrated circuit package that has reduced size and a reduced BGA pitch. A pitch refers to a relative spacing between solder balls. The solder balls can include one or more of signal balls, ground balls, and power balls. The solder balls connect the integrated circuit package to a printed circuit board (PCB).
Improvements in integrated circuit packaging are desirable.